DESCRIPTION: Talaria proposes to continue developing DIANA2, a computer-aided software tool for medical education. With "facet-based learning" techniques, DIANA2 engages learners in interactive vignettes that hone clinical skills more quickly and conveniently than traditional training methods. In Phase I, Talaria developed DIANA2 modules that assess, and ultimately modify, learners' knowledge about pain management in the elderly. We conducted a randomized, controlled evaluation of these pilot modules. The 40 study subjects included residents, nurses, and medical/nursing students. Half the subjects used DIANA2 while the other half reviewed comparable information in a traditional format. In a pretest to post-test comparison, subjects using DIANA2 improved approximately three times as much as the control subjects. Talaria proposes to develop a more comprehensive set of DIANA2 modules on pain and symptom management in the elderly, adding a multimedia interface. The elderly suffer disproportionately from pain-related conditions, yet many medical and nursing schools inadequately address pain and symptom management in the elderly. If healthcare practitioners do master the skills to evaluate and treat pain, they can dramatically improve many elderly patients' functioning and quality of life. DIANA2 promises to be an effective, convenient means for practitioners to hone crucial skills in a vast potential market.